Still searching
by Words Are Redemption
Summary: Something from Medusa's past comes back to haunt her, how will this twist death city? will the city fall? can the DWMA stand up to this new threat or will they just simply crumble under the power of this new witch? 3 main OCs in this story, 1st fanfic please review and help me improve. Rated M due to language and some sexual content, third genre is romance. meisters x weapons
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Still searching**

**Author: Words Are Redemption **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the OC is my own though.**

**Author's notes: My first fanfiction, please review and help me improve. Flames are accepted because even the occasional insult can be of some help.**

**Also if the text is presented like so – **_'italics and apostrophes'_**- it means thoughts and whatever crosses the character's mind.**

**Also bold letters means shouting or emphasising an aggressive emotion.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Unaccounted variables

It was presumably around six o'clock judging by the appearance of the sun above death city; it looked as unique as always but was less bright than usual and looking quite dreary, it's eyelids were half closed and it's always smiling mouth was barely open – it knows it's shift is almost over and that it can finally sleep after such a long day.

Today was indeed long, the snake witch Medusa Gorgon was captured, imprisoned, smacked in the head by a large reaper hand, interrogated and gawked at by an overly excited father with daughter issues. The sly as always Medusa made a pact with the reaper; she would disclose the location of her sister Arachne and her organisation; Arachnophobia. And as a 'gesture of trust' Medusa also promised to deliver the tool known as 'BREW'- created by the legendary inventor Eibon- straight into the reapers abnormally large hands. And all Medusa asked for in return was amnesty in death city, meaning she would not be attacked or in any way opposed by the reaper, the death scythes and or the students at the death weapon meister academy. This offer proved too generous for even the reaper to refuse, but just like the snake she is- any deal made with medusa is never so straight and simple.

As soon as the whole ordeal was over, the reaper now in possession of 'BREW' honoured his part of the bargain and gave medusa complete protection from the DWMA. Medusa now inhabiting a child's body was smugly walking down the seemingly endless flight of huge stone stairs that led to and from the DWMA with a huge crowd gathered at the top of the stairs watching her take her leave not unlike a crowd of villagers watching a wounded monster slowly flee back into a forest; the foreboding symbolisation that the monster will bide it's time to heal and come back full force for revenge caused tension to hang in the air like a heavy drape over a window.

"Wait, so we can't attack her for like forever now, damn that witch got us good…" said a tall and slim girl with a cowgirl hat and dark blonde hair. She looked scornfully at Medusa, slightly tilting her hat at an angle so that it would block out the dazzling orange sunrays from her field of vision.

"Yeah I don't like it either Liz, but that was the agreement," replied a young boy with bleach white hair and razor sharp teeth, looking up at the girl.

"I say we wait until she turns the corner and then stab her in the back like how she's going to do to us sooner or later! Soul! You in or out?" shouted a short but muscular light blue haired boy wearing a sleeveless black garb while slowly cracking his knuckles. He directed his question at the white haired boy.

"Black Star! We can't do that!" exclaimed a young black haired girl in straw coloured ninja garbs, her voice taking a scolding tone but with her voice's trademark tremble and worry stricken voice it sounded like she was begging the light blue haired boy to not follow through with his words.

"Yeah, Tsubaki's right, we aren't like her and there's no way we should change that now," said a thin girl with dark blonde hair and big olive eyes in a confident but petite tone of voice.

(-)

'_Those fools, the smartest one in that group is the blue haired loudmouth_', Medusa thought, chuckling inwardly. '_Quite ironic actually, this girl is smarter than him – she can actually count to eleven without bursting out with pride at completing the task.'_

Medusa, so occupied with her accomplishment failed to recognise a figure in a black, hooded trench coat with both hands inside the pockets of his or her trousers walk straight up to her. Time seemed to stop for a few seconds just after Medusa noticed the figure.

"Hey there Medusa long time no see, so you did survive your fight with Stein – but at a price I see," said the figure in a dark manner-his voice clearly male- that made medusa display a visage of surprise and fear. "Oh my, look at your expression I've never seen this one before…is it because you're a kid now or is it…" The figure said 'it' with a low growl and grabbed Medusa's small arm and turned her around while bending over to face her until their foreheads touched. "…because I've come back from six feet under just to mutilate you with my bear hands…" the mans voice never exceeded the volume of a low growl but his words spoke volumes to Medusa, making her break out in cold sweat and tremble slightly.

The students and teachers of the DWMA were watching this scene unfold but couldn't hear what was being said. All they could see was medusa being stared into submission by a hooded figure. Then suddenly arrows burst forth from Medusa's child like back and surrounded the figure and then converged towards him, his head the focal of the arrows. The hooded man kicked Medusa's small body quite a large distance causing the arrow's focal point to shift slightly as she tried regain balance, the arrows missed his head by about seven centimetres.

"Huh? Didn't you take into account the weight of your new body before attacking me, or was it just a desperate way to delay the inevitable?" The man chuckled coldly to himself. 'Okay_, according to her expression the latter is most likely the answer, if I attack with fast strokes and random stabs then I should be able to counter her likely erratic and panic struck attacks.' _

Just like he thought Medusa's attacks were so erratic they were avoided and deflected easily and due to this she just panicked more and made her attacks even more uncoordinated, this effect stacked up and she was easily overwhelmed by the man's planned assault, getting taken down by a combo consisting of a horizontal slash from the man's dark red katana and then feigning a back step to lure medusa in; the man pushed forward with his foot and stabbed straight though the arrow medusa was sitting on, breaking it and causing Medusa to fall. As she hit the stone step hard, the man stepped on her torso – his foot almost taking up three quarters of Medusa's now child sized torso – he raised his katana high up in the sky making the dark red blade gleam like a ruby in the faded orange sun light.

"How ironic…what did you use to call me when you had me in that white cell?" The man said, pausing for a few seconds as he tried to recall what Medusa used to call him. "Oh yeah; you called me a variable didn't you? Just a little science project for you to observe and alter the way you see fit…well I got news for you… when you got rid of me, you played right into my hands and now I'm back."

The DWMA staff and students were looking on in awe; this guy just took down Medusa without even trying, albeit she was in a child's body which made the fight look somewhat easier.

"Dammit! Someone stop him! Nygus lets go!" A man with pale blue skin said, he held his hand open palmed in front of his face. Without a word a fit dark skinned woman with bandages covering most of her face shone a yellow light and moved towards his hand, when the light reached his hands it was a deadly looking albeit stereotypical military combat knife. "If that man kills Medusa than that kid's body that she's in will die as well!"

The man rushed down the steps towards the area where the hooded man had Medusa pinned down, the man adjusted his knife so that the blade was pointing to his forearm. "Hey! You! Stop it now!" He shouted at the hooded man.

The hooded man turned around, _'wait what? I'm doing them a favour by offing Medusa, damn these people…'_ the hooded man punted Medusa further down the stairs and turned towards the man charging at him. _'Hmm…he's holding his knife in reverse grip, okay…this style of combat relies on slashes and stabs and his reverse grip forces him to attack in only horizontal and diagonal slashes, if he attacks vertically he'll strain his wrists when I block his attack. Fine. I'll humour him.'_

The man with the knife jumped and tried to attack the hooded man by stabbing downwards but the hooded man dodged and sheathed his sword back into it's scabbard. "Before we continue allow me to introduce myself, I'm Onyx. But you should know I don't want a fight if I can avoid one, just let me do what I want with Medusa," the hooded man known as Onyx held his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I'm Sid or at least that's what I used to be called when I was alive and sorry but you I cannot let you kill Medusa, not until she's out of that body," replied the pale blue skinned man.

Onyx suddenly put his hands down and said in a cold and heartless voice "I'm not backing down so that's just too bad for you isn't it?"

In a flash Onyx ducked forward and struck Sid in his right rib, Sid rolled to his left and aimed a kick at Onyx's head – the kick was blocked and allowed Onyx to lift Sid by his ankle and shin and throw the unlucky man face first into the stone step that they were currently fighting on. Onyx was about to say something when Sid suddenly got up and briefly stood on his hands and then extended his arms opposite to the sky; causing Sid to launch into the air and made Onyx look up at him preparing to block an aerial attack. _'Wait… he's not holding his knife…__**CRAP!**__'_ Onyx noticed that two shadows were moving on the ground underneath him and looked down to see a bandaged woman rush at him, Onyx back stepped and blocked two incoming punches, a follow up roundhouse kick and a haymaker punch, courtesy of the bandaged woman. Onyx dashed forward and smacked the woman in her head with his elbow but she dodged his follow up straight punch by ducking downward just as Sid landed in front of her – in between the space made from the dodge – without saying a word, the woman turned back into a knife and into Sid's hand. Onyx sighed; he was hoping to play a while but knew that medusa would take this chance to escape and he couldn't let that happen, not after 5 years of preparing to kill her. Onyx took one step forward as Sid slashed- as predicted- horizontally; Onyx extended his left arm to block Sid's slash by placing his forearm in front of the Sid's forearm which caused him to abruptly stop which allowed Onyx to kicked Sid's stomach causing him to take 2 steps back, which Onyx took advantage of by moving Sid's knife hand out of the way with his left hand and struck his neck with the pinkie side of his right hand and then – while Sid was stunned- balled his right hand up in a fist and struck Sid's chest with a thunderous crack. Sid staggered around for a few seconds before falling backwards, out cold by the well aimed punch.

"He just took down Sid without taking a hit," a man with red hair said – disbelief clearly evident in his voice. He turned to the thin dark blonde girl. "Maka, honey, stay back and let your awesome father deal with this bad, bad man."

"Hmph. No way dad, that guy will make mincemeat out of you. We need to attack him together, Soul lets go!" Maka said with confident determination.

"You got it,"replied soul, taking Maka's gloved hand in his and turning into a long scythe that was taller than Maka herself but looked as light as a feather in the green eyed meister's grasp.

Black Star with two sickles joined by chains joined Maka, "Tsubaki's ready too, lets show this guy the power of Black Star!"

"Count me in too, Liz and Patty haven't really done much lately," said a neat looking boy with an asymmetrical white pattern on his jet black hair. The boy was wielding two identical pistols and holding them in a unique manner; both guns were upside down with the grip facing upwards and the boy had both pinkies on each trigger instead of his index fingers.

"Screw you Kid! I'm not fat!" screamed one of the pistols.

The other pistol simply giggled and said; "that's funny Liz, my beautiful big sis could never get fat she's to pretty hehe."

"Thanks Patty," replied Liz to the other pistol – her little sister Patty.

And with all three meister's and their weapons ready, they charged into combat against Sid's opponent.


	2. chapter 2

**Title: Still searching**

**Author: Words Are Redemption **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the OC is my own though.**

**Also if the text is presented like so – **_'italics and apostrophes'_**- it means thoughts and whatever crosses the character's mind.**

**Also bold letters means shouting or emphasising an aggressive emotion. **

**Author's notes: If this OC seems a bit overpowered then just know that I intended him to be, it's due to his background which will eventually be revealed in more clarity.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Taste of power

Kid was the first one to attack - since he has projectile weapons, there wasn't any need to rush in close like Maka and Black Star are doing. Kid jumped high into the air so he could get a clear shot and prevent his opponent from dodging his bullets, as Kid unleashed a hail fire of rapid shots towards his target, Black Star was first to engage the enemy.

Onyx was sidestepping and spinning to avoid the storm of pink pellets, but stopped as he saw Black Star rush down the steps at a break neck speed, _'OK, ok… it seems like the boy with the guns will stop firing if one of his teammates gets in his way or is too close to me. If that's the case, this will be over in no time.'_

Black Star threw the sickle in his left hand towards Onyx, who moved sideways effortlessly and dashed towards Black Star and gave him a devastating combo of non-fatal hits which left Black Star stunned. Just as Onyx was about to knock Black Star out, a scythe slashed at his arm which actually almost cut him; had he not moved his arm to deflect the hit. _'A scythe huh? Alright then, this means that the girl will have to keep me in a specific area to do any real damage because the scythe only has one blade at the end of it's long pole; I'll just get in real close and take her down first.'_

Onyx grabbed Black Star's collar and tossed him in front of Maka who stooped for a second, this allowed Onyx to close the gap towards Maka. Maka dodged most of Onyx's punches but couldn't maneuver her scythe due to the close proximity; so Maka could not attack as well as she normally would. After a couple more dodges, Onyx found an opening and ended up clotheslining Maka and then picking her up and throwing her into Black Star – who was trying to sneak up behind Onyx.

Maka coughed twice before getting off Black Star, _'Oww…he's really tough, I think I'm going to need to use soul resonance,' _Maka being lost in thought didn't realise that Black Star had already used soul resonance with Tsubaki and was now engaging Onyx with his cursed sword.

"Aww come on Maka, less thinking more doing, losing to this chump is totally not cool," replied Soul, able to hear Maka's thoughts due to their partnership.

Maka engaged her soul resonance stance and powered up, blue aura surrounding her and catching Onyx's attention. From Maka's point of view it looked like Black Star suddenly got really angry because his ears were flushed and his sword attacks were being performed with more strength. Onyx knew his taunting worked wonders on such a prideful boy, Black Star was getting sloppy even at the warning of his weapon. Onyx dodged a few more times before stepping in closer towards Black Star and palm striking him in the neck which caused Black Star to raise sword a little; Onyx took this opportunity to kick the sword away with his right foot and then, almost instantaneously, brought the same foot back down low, sweeping Black Stars legs from under him and while Black Star was in mid air, Onyx elbowed him in the neck and Black Star hit the ground hard.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki screamed, changing back into human form and shaking the unconscious boy.

Onyx looked at Tsubaki as she turned around to glare fiercely at him, he was about to say something when he felt two massive spikes of soul energy to his left and right side. He glanced to his right first to see Kid with two arm cannons - reaching up to shoulders in length- charging up two shots, _'he's not going to shoot, not with his teammates so close to me. I'm safe for now,'_ Onyx thought as he glanced to his left – where the real problem lied. To his left was Maka running at him with a determined look on her face and a giant blue, glowing axe like weapon replacing her scythe's blade. _'Dammit if I dodge, she might hit that black haired girl over there, or even worse the boy.'_

Onyx didn't even try too dodge, he just rushed as quickly as he could towards Maka, trying to get the other girl and her meister away from the fight. "**GENIE HUNTER!**" Maka screamed as the giant blue blade cleaved Onyx's left side, tearing through half of his shoulder and all his ribs on the left side of his body.

Onyx gritted his teeth in pain – it felt like his soul was being drowned in lava, He struck Maka right in the solar plexus and she was downed instantly; her eyes rolling into the back of her head and spittle flying out her mouth. Before she hit the ground, her scythe changed back into human form and caught her; whatever the white haired boy said to Onyx was blurred out by Onyx's instincts kicking in; telling him to turn around. When he did, he saw that the boy with the arm cannons was aiming directly at him, the pinkish orange glow of energy forming around the two cannons blinding him slightly. Onyx kicked Soul in the back and threw Maka after him, then he proceeded to try and dodge the arm cannon shots, while Onyx was in mid dodge his left side stung in blinding pain and he felt his now severed ribs move; this caused Onyx to stop mid dodge and get caught in the explosion of Kid's blast. Smoke caressed the air around Onyx as he lay there with eyes closed. He could feel his left side bleeding heavily from Maka's attack and he felt singed all over by Kids blast; too top that all off, his ears were ringing like he had aftershock from standing too close to a detonating grenade.

(-)

"Hmph…if only you weren't so soft on the kids then you'd be fine and probably carving up Medusa right about now. Why the hell'd ya go easy on those munchkins anyway, sparky?" Asked a rough, flamboyant but female voice emanating from Onyx's katana.

"Sis…if he did not go easy on those children then they could have been seriously injured or worse. I think he is a good and brave man for doing what he did." Replied another female voice, this one was very quiet and reserved but held unmistakeable admiration for Onyx.

"Yeah well I think he's a pussy, plus if ya just wanna bed him just do it, don't act all sweet and innocent like ya always do, talk to him properly like I do, you've never even had a one on one talk with him before have ya?" Asked the rough female voice in a teasing but direct manner.

"It's not an act! And I never get to have a private conversation with him because you are either always there next to him or interrupt us!" Shouted the shyer voice, quite loudly for a quiet girl like herself.

"ohh looks who's getting catty, wanna a fight lil' miss angel? Then bring it!" Challenged the rough voice.

"No I do not want a fight and why are you always so rude? You insult everyone, even your own sister and master." Replied the shy voice sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Oh go cry me river princess. Oh yeah and a reality check for ya; he ain't my master, he's my meister – there's a difference, but sure go ahead, if you wanna call him 'master' that's fine with me. Ya always stuck me as the type to love getting dominated any way." The rough voice said the last sentence under her breath but the shy voice caught the gist of it.

"I… I… I… Well um…you see… I have a reason for that… but," the shy voice started stuttering and got quieter and quieter the further she got with her sentence until her rambling wasn't even audible anymore.

"Errr… ladies please stop arguing in my stead, thanks." Said Onyx just rising off the ground covered in burns and bleeding seriously, he was breathing heavily and gasping for breath.

"Master! Are you alright?" Asked the shy voice, her tone dripping with concern.

"He's burnt and his left side looks like someone dissected him and just left him there. OF COURSE HE'S NOT 'ALRIGHT' YA DUMBASS!" The rough voice shouted, saying 'alright' in a manner that mockingly impersonated her sisters' higher pitched voice.

Before anyone could respond to the outburst, five pink bullets sliced through the thick smoke; the first two bullets hit Onyx in his chest and right shoulder and the other three were surprisingly dodged by Onyx.

"So even after taking a dirt nap you can still dodge bullets eh? Gotta hand it to ya, you one tough bastard sparky." The rough voice said in an extremely vague tone of admiration.

"I'll take that as a compliment," replied Onyx while rubbing the two searing new bullet marks he just received not ten seconds ago.

"I hear voices, that stranger must be close," said Kid as he approached the last step of the stone stairs – Kid's soul resonance shot had blown away about half of the steps and Onyx along with them.

"Yeah okay, just be careful, I can't sense his soul with my soul perception; he could be anywhere," Stein said, holding Spirit – Maka's father – in his hands in the form of a giant cross with one side of the horizontal bar as a scythe blade.

As Kid and Stein entered the smokescreen, they heard two female voices; one very loud and the other soft and quiet. Both Stein Kid looked at each other and nodded, they both separated and flanked the source of the two voices. As they approached closer and closer to the voices; they readied their weapons and rushed the last few steps into a clearing where the smoke had long since dissipated. However the only thing the two meisters saw was a sword in it's sheath; there was no sign of the man in black.

"HAH! GOTCHA, BITCHES!" Hollered a rough female voice, in obvious glee.

Before anyone could even say anything, a shadowy figure appeared behind Kid – the smoke moving away from the surface area of the body. Onyx peered down at Kid and without so much as a breath struck him with both hands in his temples. Needless to say, Kid passed out from the sudden unprepared for shock of two blunt objects colliding with two of the most sensitive pressure points of the human body.

Stein turned around as Kid hit the floor and charged at Onyx. Onyx expected this and readied himself in a stance which supported both his upper and lower body equally; so he would not be as easily knocked over. However what Onyx didn't expect was that one of Kid's pistols turned back into human form and grabbed the other pistol and fired slow but accurate shots in Onyx's direction.

Onyx dodged most of the slow shots but they were much too accurate to dodge completely; Onyx got skimmed by the bullets four times and one hit him square in the right thigh. _'This might be too much too handle at once…'_

Onyx blocked one of Stein's slices with his uninjured arm – well not uninjured per se, but certainly in better condition to block than his left mangled arm. Stein then tried to attack again but after two more dodged hits, Onyx was too close for Stein to use his scythe effectively, _'he's employing the same tactics he used against Maka and Soul on me, that's smart; scythes have a very specific cutting area. But that's not good enough, time to use soul menace,' _Stein thought as he slammed Spirits edged side into the ground and smacked Onyx in the right rib, sending jolts of soul energy to amplify the damage done; and amplify it did, Onyx felt one of his ribs crack and a queasy feeling spread all over his body.

After engaging in one hell of a hand to hand fight, both fighters were looking like masses of bruises and blood; Onyx of course being in worse condition due to previously inflicted injuries, but Stein wasn't looking too good either; his glasses had been cracked and discarded, he was dizzy from all the fluid but powerful blows to his head and he was also slightly limping from where Onyx cross-blocked one of the mad scientist's kicks using both his elbow and his kneecap to fracture Stein's shin by trapping it in a vice like position and then applying pressure to crush the bone.

"I've had enough, SOUL RESONANCE!" screamed Stein, smiling madly as he grabbed his death scythe and held it high in the air; the blade glowing an ominous violet and tripling in size and length.

'_I can dodge this no prob-' _Onyx thought, but as he tried too move he realised that he couldn't move his feet – upon closer inspection Onyx saw bright white threads - or something similar- tying his feet to the ground. "SHIT!"

Onyx could only look on as Stein loomed over him with his scythe looking way too much like a guillotine. Onyx cursed inwardly because of what he was going to do next.

"SOUL PROTECT, OFF!"

"what?" questioned Stein at the sudden turn of events, that was all he had time to say before Onyx with glowing violet eyes looked at him for a second; Onyx's eyes were emphasised by the shadowy black obscuring his whole face due to his hood. As Stein blinked, Onyx was gone. Stein suddenly felt something slam against his neck from behind and being caught off guard Stein could not counter Onyx's throw; Stein being sent sprawling across the battle torn ground looked up just in time to see himself be engulfed by a dark blue light source- Stein felt like he was being repeatedly hit by lightning as he struggled to even breathe let alone stand up, just as Stein was sure he was going to die, he was pushed back by a huge shockwave which sent him flying at around thirty miles per second at a lamppost which he collided with horizontally and bent in backwards a bit.

Stein looked up to see Onyx falling sideways to the floor.

'No…not like this, damn Medusa, damn DWMA, damn it all…' thought Onyx as he drifted slowly in and out of darkness. After a few seconds or minutes or hours – Onyx couldn't really tell, all he could feel was emptiness and how light his body felt; an unfamiliar but tragically comfortable feeling. Finally all Onyx could make out was his sword and sheath, reaching out for them instinctively, he finally succumbed to all his wounds and blacked out the last thing he felt was touching something hard – undoubtedly his katana – followed by two pairs of warm hands – one pair shaking him roughly and the other clutching on to arms desperately. And then…darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Still searching**

**Author: Words Are Redemption **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the OC is my own though.**

**Also if the text is presented like so – **_'italics and apostrophes'_**- it means thoughts and whatever crosses the character's mind.**

**Also bold letters means shouting or emphasising an aggressive emotion.**

**Author's notes: This chapter will be centered around Onyx's weapons, not Onyx himself. There will also be the rest of the DWMA occupants; the point of this is because I don't want one character to dominate the main role – everyone has a background and I want to explore them all.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – reconnaissance and interrogation

"I cannot believe you people would do this to him!" yelled a girl with sea-foam green hair at a calm looking Nygus, who was now clad in a white nurses uniform. The girl stood up from the stool she was perched on and straightened her extremely long white skirt with gold linings – it covered her whole lower body, no one could see what shoes she was wearing, if she even wore any to begin with. "I thought the DWMA was full of good and understanding people, not horrible monsters! Oh Onyx…" the girl in the long skirt bent down to look at an unconscious Onyx on a hospital bed with a thick blanket covering everything up to his neck.

A taller girl wearing black leather pants and a gray military vest stretched arms, allowing the bones under her perfectly tanned skin to pop. Sighing, she ran both her hands – inside of blood red fingerless gloves – over her chin length, spiky blonde hair and said, "I told ya not to get ya hopes up, hey lady, mind given us a few minutes of privacy?" the tanned girl asked, directing her question at Nygus, who without so much as a sound nodded and took a clipboard from her desk then promptly walked out the room.

The tanned girl turned around and looked at the shorter girl, who was still standing there looking at Onyx's body. Sighing for what felt the billionth time; she walked over to her sister and fixed the loose hairclips – they were just simple blue hairclips which contrasted beautifully with the sea-foam green hair- keeping both of the fragile girl's bangs from falling over her face, after a few seconds the tanned girl was satisfied when she saw that her sister's bangs were now securely away from her face and clipped to either side of her head. Letting go of the clips, the tanned girl turned her sister around to look at her flawless white kimono top with gold linings – matching her skirt and making her outfit look like they were joined together as a one piece – her kimono had dark purple feather patterns as opposed to the skull and flames motif on her tanned sister's vest.

"Samantha…" the shorter of the two sisters said as she broke down in tears and hugged her tanned sister- her face buried in-between the taller sisters' perky but shapely breasts. Samantha could only rub her weeping sisters' head as she whimpered a few times and stopped, her head still not leaving it's haven; refusing to facethe ugly world. "You're so soft, it's comforting. I want to stay like this forever."

Samantha licked her silver lip piercing situated slightly further to the right of her bottom lip and said, "Umm… Hime, this is getting awkward I think you should get off, unless…" Samantha said 'Hime' with the Japanese pronunciation of: Hee-may. Hime froze at the word 'unless', it was said in a tone that Hime had grown to know as the warning siren of Samantha's brand of teasing; which resulted of innuendos every single time mostly concerning her and Onyx. "Unless… you wanna put on a show for Onyx when he wakes up and make him lose control and ravish ya like he's a sadistic master and you're his loyal slave."

Hime blushed a dazzling pink which soon turned into an overwhelming red when she had a mini fantasy of Onyx pinning her down on the cold floor and rocking her world with a thermometer and other medical equipment. Hime instantly let go of her sister and stared into her eyes; Hime's conflicted dark blue eyes met Samantha's fiery orange ones – like fire and water, both dangerous in their own right but soothing and comforting at the same time. "Thank you sister, you always know how to make me feel better," Hime said with a tone of complete sincere trust and a small sniffle

Hearing this sniffle, Samantha grabbed two tissues from a nearby tissue box and handed them to Hime, "here, dry your eyes; ya got my vest all wet."

"Sorry," apologised Hime. After dabbing her eyes and blowing her nose, she threw the tissues into a nearby bin and turned to her sister with a mischievous grin and said, "Your bra might show," and then Hime giggled a bit.

"Cute…" replied Samantha sarcastically before smiling viciously, "…But I don't wear bras."

"WHAT!?" Hime screamed in pure shock before saying in a scolding tone, not unlike a mother scolding a child, "Samantha Gertrude Metel, not wearing a bra is so immodest! What if a pervert were to splash you with ice cold water and take photos of you!?"

Growling slightly, Samantha replied by saying, "Dammit Tenshi-hime! You know how much I hate my middle name. Besides if that were to happen; however unlikely that may be, then I'll castrate the poor asshole and take photos of it, every fuckin' step of the way." Samantha's tone was so determined that Hime had no doubt that she would follow through with the process should that actually happen. "Well… enough'fa that, lets get outta here, and before you even say you wanna stay with your boytoy; we need to go around and do something that will benefit him, we can go around this school and gather up some information. Think of it as reconnaissance and or interrogation." Samantha said as she opened the office door.

"He is not my 'boytoy' but okay, let's go." Said Hime with determination in her eyes and voice – this earned her a rare genuine smile from her taller sister. As Hime was closing the door, she took one more glance at the unresponsive Onyx and thought, _'stay safe, master.'_ The door closed with a soft thump and the two sisters walked down the DWMA corridor.

After a couple of minutes of walking, the sisters noticed noise coming from a room a few feet away from them. Deciding they had nothing to lose, the two sisters walked up to the room's window and as soon as they peered in they saw two huge gray circles looking back at them and upon close inspection, the two sisters see that the circles were actually glasses attached to a gray haired man which was smiling sickly and holding a scalpel.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" screamed Samantha, recoiling as if she'd been burnt – her scream was ironically girly like.

Hime screamed a surprisingly high note for a girl of her stature, Samantha being right next to her was left with a painful ringing in her right ear; Samantha started kneading her right ear and cringed in pain. After Hime apologised profusely for potentially shellshocking her sister, Samantha screamed at Stein's face through the glass window, "Hey! Retard! What the fuck d'you that for!"

Stein disappeared for a second – allowing the two sisters to have a view of the room which was actually a class room filled to the brim with students – after a few seconds the door opened and Stein beckoned them in, "come on you girls, say hi to the students…they don't bite."

Shrugging, the two sisters entered the class room. Samantha and Hime stood in front of the chalk board while Stein took a seat in his trade mark swivel chair. Samantha looked at her sister who was looking down at the ground, her face flushed from being put on the spot.

Samantha decided to go first, "Um, hi there guys I'm Samantha," the tanned woman's face twitched from her forced civil smile and attitude.

When Samantha waited for Hime's introduction and just ended up hearing awkward silence. Samantha then nudged Hime which made her shoot upwards and then flush a gentle scarlet because of the three dozen or so pairs of eyes on her, "I…I…I, um I… I am called..." Hime clears her throat and then says, "My name is Tenshi-hime Cerulean, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." After introducing herself, Hime gave the class a humble bow.

There was some mumbling in the classroom, most of it consisting of males and some females commenting on how 'hot', 'sexy' and other adjectives to describe how physically attractive the sisters are.

Hime blushed upon hearing these comments but her inner thoughts belied her modest exterior, _'how flattering but there's only one man I want and these people most certainly aren't him.'_

Samantha on the other hand, ignored to comments – she was used to receiving much worse than words due to her appearance - instead laying her eyes on a small, dark blonde haired girl who was sitting up straight wearing a small smile on her innocent face. Burning anger shoot through Samantha's being, her fingerless glove clad fists clenched so hard it left nail imprints in her leather protected palms. "YOU BITCH!" Samantha suddenly roared, putting everyone on edge and making her sister look at her. Samantha took off running to the top row of students, jumping over the lower rows due to them being joined together in a stair like pattern. As soon as Samantha reached the top row, she grabbed Maka by her collar and held one fist out ready to punch her face into her skull, "You dirty little whore, my meister saved ya life and ya repay by slicing him up! I'm goin' to fucking annihilate you!" Maka could only look at Samantha's blazing eyes in pure shock, things were happening so fast the poor green eyed girl couldn't even respond properly.

Suddenly Samantha saw a scythe blade and a knife on either side of her neck as well as felt two pistols pressed to the back of her head. A deep sigh ran across the room, "I don't think I need to tell you the obvious, but if you continue with your actions… then you will be endangering a student of the DWMA and by doing so, you and anyone affiliated with you; namely your meister, Onyx and your sister, will become enemies of the DWMA," Stein said in his usual monotone, matter-of-factly tone, however, his usual tone was laced with a subtle hint of a threat, this gave Samantha chills.

'_Onyx, Hime, I promised you guys that I would never back down from a fight; that I would never back down from what I thought was right… but I vowed to my self that I would never, ever, EVER drag you two down with me ever again. And I'm not gonna start now,' _Samantha thought of her age old promise to the only people that truly mattered to her, the people that saved her soul and her own vow to never be reckless and hurt them ever again; once was one time too many and she'd be damned if she let it happen a second time.

With forced calmness in her body language, Samantha released Maka and said in a pleading tone, "I'm sorry, please forgive my sister and my meister, they haven't done any thing wrong, please I'm begging you just punish me – it was all my fault," Samantha stood on the desk and faced downward.

Hime felt a rare jolt of white hot anger tear at her insides, how dare they make her sister grovel like a slave, her sister was strong as metal and as fierce as fire… the image of Samantha right now was too much like a reflection of Hime's weakness.

Before Hime could do anything, Stein merely said in a cheerful tone, "Okie dokey, since you apologised, I'll let you off with a warning; the DWMA operates as a single body, you attack one part, you attack us as a whole and we will retaliate." Stein tone when he warned Samantha made Hime's saliva dry up in her mouth, leaving the poor girl parched and in need of water.

"And allow me to warn you, mad scientist; me, my sister and my master are a trinity, he is our everything, our lifeline and in turn we are his sword and shield – there is nothing we cannot conquer when we are together, we lay ruins to armies and kill witches without even blinking. But we are not evil, we don't look for fights but we are not push overs either." Hime said without even taking a breath, her voice as strong as a tsunami and her eyes as foreboding as a blue sunset.

"We'll be taking our leave now if you don't mind." Said Samantha in her usual rough tone

As the sisters walk out of the classroom, Samantha puts her arm around Hime and hugs her tightly, "I'm so goddamn proud of you, who knew my lil' sis could talk up a storm like that!" said Samantha with joy practically flooding out of her mouth.

"Oh…I…it was nothing, really" replies Hime, reverting back to her modest bashful self.

"Heh, yeah sure, anyway – d'ya wanna get something to eat? We've been with Sparky for about three days." Asked Samantha while rubbing her empty stomach.

"Umm, ok, but we have never been in this city before. How are we going to find a restaurant at such short notice?" asked Hime while trying to rack her brain for anything that looked like it sold food from when Onyx and them walked into death city and towards the DWMA.

"Yeah good point, alright lets…" Samantha cut herself off when she spotted a blonde woman in an eye patch walking in their direction, "HEY! Lady! D'you know where the nearest place where we can get food from is?" asked Samantha as the lady in question approached with a questioning look on her face

"Oh, I was heading for the academy's canteen, I can take you there if you want…" the lady put her index finger to her lip, in a thinking gesture, "aren't you two the weapons of that boy in the nurses office – y'know the one that attacked Medusa?"

"Yeah we are, but that isn't important; what's important is that we haven't eaten in three days and our meister told us that we should at least eat something per day." Replied Samantha

"Oh, of course, follow me," the lady said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, we really appreciate your help," said Hime.

"Oh, your quite welcome young miss," replied the lady as the three women walked towards the canteen, "By the way, I read your file, Samantha and Tenshi-hime, you girls have quite the meister. But I digress, I'm Marie Mjolnir, it's a pleasure to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Still searching**

**Author: Words Are Redemption **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the OC is my own though.**

**Also if the text is presented like so – **_'italics and apostrophes'_**- it means thoughts and whatever crosses the character's mind.**

**Also bold letters means shouting or emphasising an aggressive emotion.**

**Author's notes: just a little comedy in this chapter, of course the plot will continue after this or the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – OM NOM NOM NOM NOM

Samantha was eating her third serving of beef cutlets and potatoes; she was wearing an unusual smirk on her tanned face, _'I'm so happy, yay!'_ thought Samantha, her state of mind was extremely out of character and it was unnerving to anyone who was familiar with Samantha's regular personality.

Hime was quietly sitting there after just eating an apple and drinking a glass of guava juice, she twitched every time Samantha made a sound or action to express how happy she was, sensing that Marie was looking at her in a questioning way, Hime said, "Umm… my sister is not usually like this, she just enters a euphoric state when she is fed after not eating for a couple of days," Hime explained this like she was a doctor diagnosing a patient.

"But you seem awfully on edge," retorted Marie in her usual gentle and mother like tone.

"Umm…yes I am because every time she's like this, she always does something to embarrass me," replied Hime, while scooting a bit further away from Samantha.

Marie chuckled and as if on cue Samantha picked up Hime's plate and instantly frowned, "Hey sis, how come you ate so little?" asked Samantha.

"Oh, that… I'm just not that hungry," lied Hime while wringing her hands under the table.

"LIES!" screamed Samantha, Make Hime jump out of surprise – hitting her knees on the underside of the table, "You're on a diet aren't cha? Is this for Onyx? It is isn't it; you wanna thin up so you can look better in Onyx's eyes. Heh hilarious! You're so damn stupid!" Berated Samantha, while at the same time poking and groping Hime around the hips in an effort to find flab.

Hime, looking like she was on the verge of tears – embarrassed that Samantha called her out on her dieting and doing it very loudly at that; the whole canteen probably heard. "How can you be so mean to me!" Screamed Hime, her face red and her eyes glassy.

Samantha sighed, "You're stupid because you should know by now; Onyx loves you for who you are, body shape doesn't matter to him…" Samantha suddenly changed her amused expression into a solemn one as she leaned towards her sister and whispered into her ear, "Don't you dare force ya self to change, ya hear me? Cos if ya do, Onyx will be upset that his beautiful princess forced herself to change cos of him… Onyx told me that our beauty is unmatched because it's natural; we bear the scars of our past for the world to see, we don't hide them like others would. He told me that we are beautiful because; despite everything that we've been through, we didn't force ourselves to change – we only learnt from our mistakes and THAT'S why he stuck by us, protected us and loved us. Don't you dare take his kindness for granted."

Hime closed her eyes and said in a barely audible tone, "Ok sis, I won't force change, it will happen naturally. Thank you, you and master are always looking out for me; I love you both so much."

"And both of us love you – we're not gonna stop looking out for you any time soon, so just do us one favour alright? Keep being our kindness, our reason, our lil' angelic princess," replied Samantha, resuming her original position.

Marie was looking at them out of the corner of her uncovered eye, _'All three of them need each other because that's all they have been given in their life, I think I'm finally beginning to understand all this,'_ Marie got up from her seat and told the two sisters, "excuse me girls but I'm going to head back to my office, here take this and have fun…OH! But don't go spending all at once ok? Tata!" Marie excused herself while handing the sisters some notes – 15 notes to be exact.

The Sisters thank Marie after Hime promptly refused to accept anymore money from Marie and getting an elbow in the ribs for her trouble – courtesy of Samantha.

(-)

Marie walked around the corner and stopped when she spotted who she was looking for.

"So? Find anything?" Asked Stein, his hands in his lab coat's pockets

"Nothing except that that all three need each other and love each other," replied Marie.

"Love…Love, such a foreign concept; I don't think I'll ever understand it…" Stein mused.

"Oh? Is that so?" Said Marie sounding disappointed.

Stein either didn't notice Marie's tone or didn't care, "Well enough of that, I have a theory as to what that meister actually is..." Pausing to push his glasses up- his glasses giving off a dramatic white glint due to the light froma lone light bulb in the dark hallway reflecting off of them- Stein continued, "Our mysterious meister Onyx here is a witch."

(-)

Black Star sat in the canteen swinging his spoonful of potatoes around angrily and continued his tirade, "Stupid jerk with his stupid mouth and stupid voice…" ranted Black Star, "Next time I see him, I'm going to show him the power of the man that's gonna surpass God one day!"

Before Tsubaki –who was sitting opposite Black Star – could say anything, Black Star's spoon slipped from his grasp and hit a passing student wearing a visor; it was a direct hit to the face.

The student growled and threw a pudding cup at Black Star, who dodged it and Tsubaki ended up with pudding all over her well endowed chest.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Tsubaki." Apologised the visor clad student.

"It's fine I'm sure it will come out if I-"Tsubaki's reply got cut off when Black Star drop kicked the visor clad student into a table, splashing food on it's occupants.

Kid and Liz just groaned, but patty turned around to face Black Star with a face full of chocolate, then she uttered the dreaded words, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Patty started throwing plate after plate, tray after tray around the canteen; taking down four of the staff and blind-siding a dark skinned student sitting in between to small children.

The dark skinned student cursed while wiping off ketchup from his cornrows. He then proceeded to pick up his plate and throw it at Patty.

This food throwing chained until the canteen looked like a warzone, complete with edible artillery being thrown around.

Samantha and Hime were taking cover behind their now flipped table.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Questioned Samantha.

"I don't know but I'm going to find a teacher…" Hime said as she peered over the top of the table, only to find a bowl full of custard smash into her delicate head. Hime fell backwards and laid on the floor, her face not visible due to the custard covering it.

"Uh, sis you alright?" Asked Samantha, Samantha recoiled as Hime opened her eyes, only her eyes were visible but the emotion was clear; vengeance. _'Shit, they messed her hair up, gotta get out of here fast before she goes hell's angel mode, too late…damn'_ Samantha's eyes widened in horror as Hime wiped custard of her face and licked her hand like a bloodthirsty animal.

Emitting a feral growl and then chuckling insanely, Hime picked up an apple and a rectangular tray from the ground, "I'm gonna show em' hell, I'm gonna FUCKIN' ANNIHILATE THESE PRICKS!" bellowed Hime.

Hime threw her apple and with sniper like accuracy, headshotted Patty in the back of her head – instantly knocking her out and sending her about four feet back due to the force of impact. The poor apple exploded like glass thrown against a wall – except the wall in question was actually patty's skull.

Black Star sensing killing intent turned around but only found a rectangular tray collide with his the side of his neck – Hime smiled at this and laughed like a madwoman – Black Star rebounded off a nearby wall due to the impact of the thrown tray and lost consciousness; the only thing he saw before he blacked out was a woman with a sickening smile look in his direction – Black Star would never admit it but he almost shit himself from fear.

Hime turned back - after downing Patty and Black Star- to face Samantha, who wore a look of absolute terror on her face. When Hime said nothing and started walking towards Samantha with a blank look in her eye, the tanned blonde started to freak out; first backing away on all fours then scrambling up to her feet and finally turned around and prepared to break the world record for the 100 meter sprint.

Before Samantha could actually sprint, a hand landed on her shoulder; giving the poor tanned girl shivers. As Samantha forced herself to turn around, Hime spoke, "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just upset that my hair is ruined.

"Oh, ok good, so ya back to normal," Samantha turned around and looked at Hime, then down at her own clothes, "Yeah, looks like it's not just our hair that's messed up, it's our clothes too."

"We should get cleaned up, I think that there is a wash room back at the nurses office," Hime said simply; too simply, Samantha knew what Hime was missing out and probably going to say next. "And while we are there, we can check up on master." Yep Samantha knew something was off when Hime didn't mention Onyx.

(-)

"Yeah you should of seen it, Soul! It was awesome; the canteen looked like a battlefield!" Said Black Star, a bit too loudly.

"Yeah, cool story bro," replied a less than enthusiastic Soul

"OH, OH, OH! Look there she is," Black Star shouted while pointing at Hime, who was walking with Samantha in the opposite direction in which Black Star and Soul were walking. "Hey! Lady, did you like my throw with the cust-" Black Star was cut off when Hime walked straight passed him and punched him in the throat without so much as making eye contact – the poor boy's throat making a sickening crunch sound when Hime's fist collided with it like a car hitting a dog.

Soul looked at Hime then picked up Black Stars' body, "Hehe, don't mind me ladies, I didn't see a thing, I'm just gonna take by friend here to the nurses office for a quick check up."

"You will not go within five feet of the nurses office understand?" Hime asked – but it was more of a command due to the soul shivering glare Hime gave Soul.

"Or I can just drop him off at Stein's office, y'know, whatever floats your boat, hehe no biggie. See ya," replied Soul, dying to get around the corner without pissing himself from fear.

After a few more minutes of walking, the sisters arrive at the nurses' office. Hime was the first to open the door – gently but with a desperate haste. Hime was glad to see that Onyx was still there and sleeping peacefully. Without a word both sisters opened the door to the wash room and proceeded to wash the food off their clothes and also to shower in the process.

The powerful drizzle of the shower's rod making a steady rhythm with the lithe bodies of both sisters made them relax. The strong aroma of lavender and cocoa butter shower gel put both sister's minds at ease, this was a small, yet much needed reprieve from the stress of what has happened lately.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… Oh my, that was simply wonderful, we must get a house somewhere just so we can take showers like this every day," said Hime, drifting in and out of bliss.

"Yeah we should," replied Samantha, clearly not focusing on Hime's words.

Hime followed her sister's gaze all the way down to her chest, Hime instantly folded her arms to cover her nipples, but the position of her arms forced her ample breasts to be pushed up, making them look even bigger than they already were.'

Samantha growled in frustration, "Damn it! It's not fair! Why are your tits so much bigger than mine? We both practically eat and drink the same thing." Samantha showed her disappointment by looking down at her own breasts and scowling.

"There isn't much of a difference, it's not such a big deal," replied the modest as ever Hime.

"Oh who are ya kiddin', I'm a B-cup and your basically a D-cup; our tits are worlds apart!" Samantha threw both her arms in the air in a gesture of defeat, "Even when you're wearin' that loose kimono, ya tits still look bigger than mine!"

(-)

Outside of the washroom, Onyx was wide awake and smirking, _'I'm glad those two are relaxing, they're so high strung…maybe I should buy a house in death city, after this whole Medusa ordeal is over,' _Contemplated Onyx while changing into his usual trench coat, but this time he left the hood off; revealing Onyx to have a young looking face, complete with uncombed black hair and cold eyes with dark purple irises.

Onyx was now standing and waiting for his beloved friends to step out of the shower. His left side still aching dully and some parts of his body still stung.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Still searching**

**Author: Words Are Redemption **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the OC is my own though.**

**Also if the text is presented like so – **_'italics and apostrophes'_**- it means thoughts and whatever crosses the character's mind.**

**Also bold letters means shouting or emphasising an aggressive emotion.**

**Author's notes: Onyx is back! Plot progression; kind of… I will notify readers of when the plot will progress, this chapter is about soul eater characters' interactions with my three OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Détente, the period of cooling down

Onyx stood there like a statue when the wash room's door opened and Hime and Samantha came strolling out. "Say what you want, but I think your bronze skin is gorgeous," complimented Hime, her gaze on Samantha's skin- the parts that weren't covered with a pink towel – Hime, however completely missed Onyx, much to the man's amusement.

Samantha and Hime both walked past Onyx and dropped a hamper full of their dirty clothes on the floor, "Yeah, it's great 'n' all but I want your breasts…" retorted Samantha to Hime's compliment, Samantha glared down at Hime's exposed cleavage – the white towel wrapped around Hime's body was too small in the chest are.

"I think you two both look great," said Onyx, a devilish smirk on his lips and hands in his pockets. Both sisters flung around so fast, they were just blurs for a couple of milliseconds, "Samantha, you look like a Goddess and Hime, you look like an angel," said Onyx simply, as if what he said was as true as breathing itself – a simple fact of life to which there would be no debate.

Both sisters flushed, Hime's one being the most apparent because she looked down and instantly tried to cover her cleavage when she saw it; to no avail of course because when she tried to pull the towel up, the bottom end of it rose – Hime stopped immediately after seeing this as she reasoned it would be better to expose cleavage than expose her womanhood.

Samantha was the first to recover and hid her embarrassment and obvious flattery with an act of confidence, "Heh, I must look like a Goddess if the monochrome witch himself complimented me on it," Samantha knew Onyx saw through her confident act but that didn't stop her from trying to save face in front of her bustier sister – she'd be damned if Hime saw her blush; seriously, Hime would remind her every hour on the hour if she caught a glimpse of Samantha's blush.

Hime was stuttering out thank yous while Onyx eyed the hamper, "did you two girls go out drinking again? I told you that Samantha can't hold her liquor down, now look happened." Onyx said simply, yet another fact of life to which there would be no debate.

"WHAT!? No we didn't go drinkin', FUCKTARD! We got into a goddam food fight an' Hime's hair got messed up," Samantha paused after her outburst and contemplated what Onyx said, "Hey! I can too hold my liquor, ok no I can't but practice makes perfect."

Onyx face palmed at the tanned Goddess' false logic, _'How can you practice if you die in the process?'_ Thought Onyx, being the gentleman that he is; he didn't verbalise his thoughts.

Samantha went over to the door where leather pants hung on the knob, "This is the only thing item that survived… the others didn't make it…" said Samantha in a comically regretful tone, Samantha closed her eyes for a few seconds as if to mourn the item's of clothing lost in the great canteen food war. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a peculiar sight; Onyx had only a long sleeve shirt on and was draping his trench coat over hime's shoulders, the smitten angel was fiddling with the hem of her towel – that is, until the trench coat was around her whole back; reaching her knees, after which Onyx promptly tore the towel away from Hime's covered body. Hime instantly grabbed Onyx's coat and pulled it together, zipped it and put the hood up – covering her whole face in darkness.

A tiny thank you was heard, Onyx replied by petting Hime on her hooded head, Samantha heard Hime purr like a kitten – and was thoroughly freaked put by it. Onyx walked over to his bed where his black sweater was and picked it up and then handed it to Samantha.

"Thanks sparky but I can get dressed myself," Samantha said dismissively as Onyx gave her an 'I'm not amused look' and turned around. Samantha hurriedly got changed - even tying the laces of her brown combat boots quickly- and was extremely surprised by how soft the fabric was – it tickled her sensitive spots and she couldn't help but let her torso succumb to the blissful feeling.

Hime was in heaven –heaven being Onyx's trench coat of course. _' .God. He smells so good, it's like having him wrapped around me. Ohhhh yesss. I think I'm going to faint.'_ Hime was sniffing as hard and as fast as her human nostrils would allow; she briefly wished she had a dog's nose so that she could take in more of his intoxicating musky vanilla smell.

Onyx was starting to get annoyed by the soul that was waiting outside the room – a blue soul that has been there even before he had woken up. "Excuse me for second ladies." Onyx said while opening the door to the DWMA corridor.

Maka looked up from her thoughts when she heard a door open. She saw Onyx's cold eyes bore down on her – she felt like her soul was trembling in fear, she wanted to run. Onyx started walking towards her and in response, Maka put up an aura of courage. This impressed Onyx – he witnessed Maka's soul shivering like a leaf and then it just stopped, Onyx knew this was forced but this proved to him that Maka was in perfect sync with herself. _'A sound soul rests within a sound mind and a sound body,'_ Onyx remembered this mantra and instantly deduced that Maka must be the perfect example of a meister – a huge threat in and of itself.

Onyx approached Maka and stopped about a foot in front of her, "You've been standing out here for quite some time, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick? I'm sorry that I've been occupying the nurse and her office," Asked Onyx in a fatherly tone.

To say Maka was surprised at Onyx's concerned tone would have been one hell of an understatement – she expected the menacing man to threaten her or worse; attack her. "N…No I'm not sick I was waiting for you, I wanted to apologise for hurting you so badly, I'm Maka by the way." Maka looked behind Onyx to see Samantha walk out of the room wearing an expression of relaxation and wearing a sweater that looked like it would fit Onyx. Maka's deduction skills kicked in and due to all the romance novels she had been reading, came to a conclusion, _'__**OH MY GOD! THEY WERE HAVING SEX!**__'_ Maka flushed a gentle red on either cheek, "I…I'm so sorry I interrupted you and your girlfriend's personal time! It's just that she told me that you saved my life and I ended up hospitalising you and I wanted to apologise. I'm so very sorry, thank you for saving me." Maka breathed in a huge gulp of air.

Onyx looked at the girl and decided that some teasing would be very suitable payback, "Oh, why how kind of you, you're very responsible, I commend that," Onyx suddenly smiled like a prankster, "would you like to hear about how our sexual encounter went? It went really well, first she didn't want any foreplay so we went right to it and she insisted we do it fast because she was afraid Mira Nygus would come back and see us going at it on the nurses bed. In short I pounded into her as fast as I could and she passed out and left me to clean up the large mess and cover the stain, that's why we took so long." Onyx didn't even give any sign that this was a lie.

Maka flushed a burning red and started stuttering. Samantha decided to cut the crap, "I'm not his girlfriend and we didn't have a fuck in there, who the hell'd have a fuck a bout in the nurse's office?"

Hime being right next to Samantha, heard her sister's comment and remembered her mini fantasy of Onyx 'taking' her in the nurses office and tried her hardest not to blush – to her surprise it worked.

Onyx creased his brow, as if he was sceptical about something, "yep, that was a joke…anyway, apology accepted; it's not like you had to apologise anyway, you were just doing a duty and it's not like I died or anything…But I'm glad you bothered to say sorry, thanks for that – it made my day."Onyx gave Maka the warmest smile she'd ever seen – much to her surprise, a man like him shouldn't be able to be warm and fuzzy, right? In return, Maka gave Onyx a petite smile. However Onyx saw her close her eyes and instantly deduced that, at best, a small smile like the one Maka just performed would not force the eyes to close completely; it's as if Maka had something else on her mind and closed her eyes to think better

Hime must of noticed this too – it appears that Onyx's perception is finally rubbing off on her – because she asked Maka, "Did you come here just to apologise to master or are you here to do something else?" Hime put emphasis on the 'just' to help Maka understand her question clearer.

Maka tucked both hands behind her thin body and started scrunching the tip of one of her shoes on the floor, with the heel of said shoe pointing upwards. "Yes, I actually did come here to tell you sorry and that's all. But I ran into Stein and he told me to tell you that the reaper himself wants to have a word with you." Maka said the second part of her confession in a hesitant manner, as if Onyx would hit her solar plexus again – needless to say it really hurt; before she passed out she couldn't suck in a proper breath and she panicked; that being the closest thing to dying she had ever experienced as of yet.

As if on cue, Onyx said, "Thanks, I'll go see him now. And… I'm also sorry about that punch." After Onyx apologised, he stepped closer to Maka until they could smell each other's breath – Onyx's one was a warm apple smell due to the gum he ate while waiting for his weapons in the nurse's office, and Maka's one was strawberry and something else that smelt like wood chippings; probably form her gnawing on a pencil top. Maka heard his apology but was confused as to why Onyx would move closer, needless to say, Maka panicked; she soon realised she was a sitting duck due to the wall behind her restricting an escape route. Onyx moved his right hand to Maka's lower torso and gently rubbed it to massage the area – he believed Maka to still be sore – Maka gave a low but innocent sigh and held her hands over the area where Onyx's hand had massaged after he had returned his hand back into it's respective pocket.

Hime looked like she was going to say or do something, most likely out of jealousy but Onyx quickly walked past her while saying, "Maka? Could you show us where the Reaper is located?" Asked Onyx without turning back.

Maka responded with a quick "of course" and sped up her walk to catch up with Onyx's pace; she deliberately avoided Samantha and stayed to Onyx's left side while Hime was to Onyx's right and Samantha was to the right of Hime.

(-)

Onyx soon found himself standing in a room that had sky patterns and clouds for walls and cross shaped tombstones around the large circular platform he was currently standing on. The more Onyx thought about this room's unusual décor the more he considered this room to be a small dimension instead of a large room.

The Reaper – who was pure black save for the white skull in between his shoulders and his large white hand, which he extended towards Onyx. Onyx shook the Reaper's large hand carefully – the palm of the hand taking up Onyx's whole fist due to it's immense size.

"I know that you probably called me here to make a pact, like you did with Medusa; needless to say, that was a mistake – whatever you got out of it is not even a tenth of what Medusa got." Onyx, trying to look calm kept his hands in his pockets and balled them up into fists.

"Yes that's correct, but what we gained will turn the tide against the madness." Said a blond woman with an eye patch

"That's Marie Mjolnir," whispered Samantha to Onyx.

"Fair enough. But I'm not here to debate that, what I want to know is why you stopped me from killing Medusa." Onyx said with forced civility, the venom in his voice was enough to kill a heard of elephants in one dose.

Sid spoke up from behind Onyx, "She was inhabiting a human host; a young girl that we have found out to be called Rachel Boyd – If you actually did kill her, then Medusa's soul would have been ejected and she would have escaped."

"And I would have been left with the blood of an innocent child on my hands…" Onyx paused for a second, Samantha tried to look casual but was clearly upset at the sorrowful expression on Onyx's face. Hime walked up to Onyx and shyly put her hand on his shoulder as a sign of comfort, Onyx waited for a few more seconds before taking Hime's smaller hand into his own and squeezing it slightly as a sign of comfort and thanks – Hime did not blush this time, she merely smiled contently under her hood and noted how surprisingly soft Onyx's hand was. "Thank you, all of you for stopping me. I'm truly grateful and I assure you, whatever you want me to assist you on; I will do it to the best of my ability, as long as it's within my moral standard. But a pact is a two way deal, so state your terms and I'll state mine." Onyx regained his stone visage but was still gripping Hime's hand – her soft hand emitting a warmth that Onyx was very much addicted to, it was like his whole body was ice and only the hand that was touching Hime's was bathed in a beautiful heat.

"Okay, first we want to ask you a few questions and then we want you to help the DWMA with any and all tasks that we assign to you," Replied the Reaper – inwards, he was touched that two people would show such open affection for each other in the middle of such a crowded place.

"The questions are fine but I will only do the tasks that are within my moral standard, as I have said before," rebuked Onyx, who was only given a nod by the Reaper as a sign of agreement.

Stein stepped two steps forward from next to a red haired man in a suit, "Firstly, I want to know what you are?"

"I would say a meister, but clearly you've figured that out… I'm what you people would call a witch, the only difference is that I'm male," replied Onyx, earning gasps from around the room, even the Reaper did a double take on Onyx when he was looking elsewhere.

"Prove it," Stein said clearly sceptical, "I can't even see your soul, so there's no solid evidence you are what you claim to be."

"If me turning of soul protect and taking you down isn't enough proof, then maybe this will set your mind at ease." Onyx shouted 'soul protect off' and suddenly the whole room was flooded with black light, when Stein, Maka and the Reaper looked at Onyx they saw a truly terrifying sight; Onyx's soul was predominantly blue but was covered in purple scratches and cuts and was wearing a stereotypical witch hat – symbolising that he is both human and witch.

Everyone, except for Hime, Samantha and the Reaper was sweating and trembling at the sheer magnitude and power of Onyx's soul – it was about five times bigger than Stein's already gigantic soul.

Onyx turned his soul protect on again and just stood there, "Anymore questions?"

"Just one more, you used an attack on me before, it covered me in blue light and almost killed me, what was it?" Stein asked while wiping sweat of his face with his lab coat sleeve.

"That was a long-range soul menace, instead of coating your limbs with soul energy, this attack coats an area with soul energy which enables it to be used at a distance- it's actual name is 'soul massacre' and before you ask; it does have a limited range. I can only project it a maximum of twenty meters in length and five meters wide." Onyx replied with a casual tone.

"I see and how do you counter it?" Asked Stein, not even bothering to hide his curiosity

"You said you had only one more question, so I have nothing else left to disclose to you, I'm sorry," Onyx replied in a cold tone – showing Stein that he would under no circumstances say anymore.

Before Stein could rebuke, the Reaper cut in and said, "That's fine. Now, let's hear your terms." Everyone in the room was dead silent, even Justin Law – the blonde haired, religious robe wearing death scythe took off his ear phones so that he doesn't accidently misread Onyx's lips when his terms were announced.

"My terms are simple, get Medusa out of the child and allow me to do whatever I so desire with her," Onyx paused and looked the Reaper dead in his hollow eye sockets, "Help me find my sister, your previous personal death scythe that left the DWMA eight years ago."

The Reaper visibly tensed as did all the death scythes in the room

Onyx looked at his two weapons, "Anything you girls want to add?"

"N…no, thank you," replied Hime, taken by surprise at being put on the spot like that.

"I want free food," said Samantha simply, as if the request wasn't at all to subtle to be taken seriously.

"Say what?" Questioned the red haired man in a suit.

"Yes, I'm sorry miss but you're going to have to be more specific," said the Reaper while scratching his skull's chin with his huge hand.

"Is this not Death city, named after Death the reaper himself? Surely you can pull a few strings and allow her to eat and shop for free right?" Said Onyx, taking over the negotiations once again and slyly winking at Samantha in the process.

Samantha knew what this meant, success, _'Heh, this trick always works; I act like a dumbass who doesn't know what she's talking about and then Onyx buts in with his businessman persona, which automatically makes it look like that he's negotiating on more professional and hence fair terms. This makes who ever is listening more favourable to agree to whatever Onyx is saying, even though what he always does is add even more terms down. AWWW YEAH, CHECKMATE, WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW BIATCH!?' _Samantha was mentally applauding herself and her acting on the inside while on the outside, the tanned woman kept a blank expression on.

"Umm…okay, yes I agree to your terms. Here take this, it will show everyone in death city that you can buy anything for free – I have only this one so don't lose it!" The Reaper said, mildly confused and in a joyful sing-songy voice.

"Good, I look forward to working with the DWMA," Onyx said courteously.

Both Reaper and witch shook hands to seal the deal, thus symbolising a revolutionary new age alliance.

(-)

Onyx and his weapons were walking out of the Reaper's room-slash-dimension thingy but stopped when they heard Maka calling out for them. Maka stopped about four feet away from Hime, who was at the back of the group. The trinity just waited for Maka to say something.

"Umm…err…do you three have a place to stay while you work for us?" Asked Maka lightly blushing and avoiding Onyx's eyes.

Onyx saw her blush and knew where this was going, _'She's going to offer her house to us…' _Onyx decided not to call Maka out. "umm, no we don't actually now that I think about it…heh, oops," replied Onyx, saying 'oops' in a unusually cute way; this made Maka look up and smile, which was the effect Onyx intended it to have. He was trying to make this sweet girl less nervous.

"Well, then I want you three to stay at my place. It's the least I can do for you, y'know after what I did to repay you for saving my life…" Maka cringed in disgust and the memory of slicing up Onyx.

"I've told you already, you are not in my debt, never was never will be. But thank you for the offer, I'm talking about myself of course – I would be deeply grateful If you allow my weapons to sleep in your house," Onyx said, sounding too much like a father in Maka's ears – the father she wanted back or at least the way she wanted her father to act like again.

"Like hell we are! If you ain't there with us, then we're just gonna sleep where you sleep!" Bellowed Samantha while flinging Onyx around by his shoulder to face her.

Hime also stepped in front of Onyx, "Yes, we are a family, we go everywhere together, so if you will not stay at Maka's house… then we won't either!" Scolded Hime, she sounded much more braver than her usual self; it was because she was worried about Onyx not being there by her side, it felt as unnatural and as suffocating as trying to breath underwater.

"That's right, stop being so chivalrous ya jackass, and just accept already!" Samantha berated Onyx like the stereotypical army drill instructor.

Maka giggled at the dominant appearing man being shouted into submission by two young women, it was truly a sight to behold and Maka was glad to see that all three of them would be staying at her place; it got rally lonely there, with Blair the cat witch taking up all of Soul's time. Other than that, maka was really hoping to make friends with these three strangers.

'_A family huh? These two girls just know how to tug at my heart strings like master puppeteers…damn, I love these two so much, they are my everything, I would truly kill my self if anything happened to them' _Onyx felt like he was going to break down in tears over their heart warming words, holding back a whimper, Onyx said without even a tremble in his voice, "Thank you for the offer Maka, your very kind, I accept. Are we going to go now or later?"

(-)

The Reaper, Stein and the death scythes were all conversing. "A male witch, impossible and fascinating at the same time. It's like looking at a legend come to life, oh, how I want to dissect him!" Screamed Stein, his madness slightly surfacing.

"You can't dissect him, Stein! He's done nothing wrong, I feel like Onyx, Samantha and Tenshi-hime have been victims their whole lives and this is just their first time fighting back against what's tormenting them," scolded Marie, her maternal feelings surfacing to combat and subdue Steins madness.

"Regardless, we have to keep an eye on him, If he hurts my Maka again; I'll murder him!" Screamed the red haired man in a suit

"Heh, yeah sure you will; you done a spectacular job last time, great job, A-plus Spirit." said a raven haired woman in a black suit and thin-frame glasses; her tone was both condescending and sarcastic at the same time.

"Damn it, Azuza, let the man rant," said Justin in a lazy voice, directing his sentence at the woman with the glasses –Azuza.

The red haired death scythe- Spirit – looked away in a childish 'hmph' and then pouted for a few seconds, then proceeded to fix his tie.

"We will keep an eye on him, but I do feel like he can be trusted – to some degree. Meeting dismissed!" Said the Reaper while making hand motions as if to shoo away the remaining occupants in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Still searching**

**Author: Words Are Redemption **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the OC is my own though.**

**Also if the text is presented like so – **_'italics and apostrophes'_**- it means thoughts and whatever crosses the character's mind.**

**Also bold letters means shouting or emphasising an aggressive emotion.**

**Author's notes: The plot moves forward!**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Albarn residence

After Maka's final period of lessons had finished for the day, she remembered – as she was walking towards the exit of the classroom – that she now had three new additions to the 'Maka family' as she liked to call it. Maka felt like she was drowning in a whirlpool of emotions, she was excited that she could potentially make three new friends, terrified that Onyx and his weapons would find something wrong about her house and leave and finally; she felt nervous, Onyx was a grown man – probably around his mid twenties and he always had two women following him. Maka could not shake off the lurking suspicion that she may walk in on the trio doing something indecent and be mentally scarred for life.

As Maka found Soul and walked out of the classroom, she saw the trinity waiting for her – Onyx was standing there with his hands in his pockets, Hime was waving at Maka and smiling and Samantha was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Maka returned Hime's smile and said, "Sorry for the wait guys, we can go now."

Soul suddenly looked as pale as his hair, "wha…what the hell are you doing here?" Soul pointed a shaking finger at Hime – who was now showing her face.

"E…excuse me?" Replied Hime, confused as to why Soul would be so visibly frightened of her.

"Soul! That's rude, her name is Tenshi-hime and she, along with Onyx and Samantha will be staying with us for a while," Maka scolded Soul and the motioned with her hand to each respective person in correspondence to their names.

"WHAT!? No, no,no,no, no Maka, you don't understand, she's unstable and dangerous!" Rebuked Soul, still pointing at Hime – who still looked confused. "She's just playing innocent, she's actually strong enough to K.O Black Star with one punch!"

While Soul and Maka were arguing about the likelihood of Black Star being knocked out in one hit, Onyx leaned over to whisper in Samantha's ear, "So, does Hime actually remember doing what she did?"

"Nope, an' I sure ain't gonna remind her," replied Samantha, still slightly shaken from the cateen food fight.

Onyx only gave a soft hum of agreement and resumed his original position.

"We can talk more about this when we get home, it's getting late," said Maka, abruptly ending the argument – Hime still looked confused, much to Soul's chagrin.

(-)

Onyx was on edge even before Maka opened the door to her multicoloured house. There was a soul inside that was coloured purple – the same as a witch's but it didn't feel right; it doesn't have the ominous presence of a witch soul and it wasn't using soul protect either – something was wrong.

When Maka opened the door, Onyx looked at Samantha and performed a downward gesture with his eyes; Samantha knew what this meant and changed into her katana form.

"I'm home!" Shouted Maka, apparently to nobody because there was no answer.

Suddenly, Onyx felt the purple soul move quickly, it was coming up from behind him. In a flash he spun around and pinned something soft to the wall and had his katana at it's neck. Upon closer inspection, Onyx sees that the purple soul belonged to an unnaturally busty woman with yellow eyes and a cat like mouth. Upon even closer inspection, Onyx regrettably notices that the soft thing he grabbed was actually the woman's left breast. Onyx let go immediately and said sorry in a very timid voice, to which the woman laughed at and then dropped her towel to the ground and stated jumping.

Onyx thanked his inhuman reaction time because he turned around just in time to see nothing, Soul on the other hand, wasn't so lucky and was rewarded with a nosebleed.

Chaos ensued. Hime was appalled at the woman's openness and clear promiscuity, Maka was screaming at said woman to put on some clothes and upon seeing Soul's nosebleed; threw a tissue box at his face.

Samantha was the only one looking at the busty lady, _'HOLY COW! Look at those tits! This bombshell has to have every man in Death city hard for her!' _Samantha was mesmerised by the bouncing jugs, so much so that she didn't even realise that the lady had stopped and was no looking at her.

Samantha moved her vision upwards and saw that the lady was twirling a strand of her wet purple hair and waving in her direction. Samantha tried to hold back a blush of embarrassment, she failed miserably. The purple haired lady walked up to Samantha, still butt naked and introduced herself, "Hi there honey, I'm Blair."

Samantha needed water, her throat was all dried up suddenly and she couldn't stop staring at Blair's cute lips. Samantha cleared her throat – which hurt like hell – and replied, "Hey, I'm Samantha… and this is my sister Hime and my meister Onyx." Samantha tried to look casual but she fooled no one.

Noticing that Samantha's voice was rather hoarse, Blair went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water, _'Wow, this Samantha girl looks like she'd be fun to play with. Her skin is so beautiful and she's so lithe, sorry Soul but you can take a time out; Mama's got a new toy to play with.'_

Blair came out with a glass of water and handed it to Samantha, the tanned Goddess took it graciously. Blair purposely brushed the tips of her fingers against Samantha's and was very surprised that she felt some sort of heat or electricity when their digits touched. Samantha on the other hand, almost let go of the glass but ended up regaining her composure and smiled at Blair instead.

"umm…ok guys, I know this house isn't anything special but please, make yourselves at home," Maka said, Onyx could see that she was by default, a modest person, but he also saw that she was nervous – due to how her soul was slightly shaking.

"It's not the house that makes this place so special…It's you." Onyx said this without thinking causing Maka to snap her gaze up at his purple eyes, only after seeing Maka flush a heavy red did Onyx realise what he actually said and how it can be taken the wrong way. Thinking on his toes Onyx managed to stammer out very quickly, "And Soul and Blair of course."

"Oh…um, thank you, it means a lot to me," Maka recovered from staring into Onyx's eyes – they were like purple galaxies, so infinite, so beautiful, so scary. Maka noticed Soul grunt, "Soul, thank Onyx too, you're being really stubborn today…"

"Thank him? Why the hell would I do that? In case you missed it, he attacked us and pretty much damn near killed you!" Shouted Soul in anger, his razor sharp teeth bared like a rabid dog.

Maka only managed to shout Soul's name in retaliation before Onyx was looming over him. Maka thought a fight would break out and was extremely scared for Soul's health, Hime and Samantha just stood there smiling – like they knew nothing bad was about to happen. Blair was right next to Maka but had very different emotions – she was more curious than anything; wanting to see if anything interesting would happen in the usually docile household.

What Onyx said next surprised everyone save for his two weapons, "I'm sorry for hurting Maka, truly sorry… but you also need to take into account that you guys attacked me first and without warning. I was reading your battle techniques and soul condition at the time of the fight, everyone was aggressive towards me, which is understandable… but you; you were out for blood, you actually had a killing intent radiating off of you." Onyx stopped for a second and bent down to look into Soul's red eyes – the collision of demonic purple and feral red caused tension to engulf the room. "Now, let me ask you one question; why were you trying to kill me?"

Soul was at a loss for words, "I…I don't know, I don't know OK! I just suddenly felt extremely angry at you, I can't explain it. I'm sorry." Soul apologised in a barely audible voice, looking down at the floor – his red eyes surrendering to the overwhelming purple.

Something clicked in Onyx's head, "Something tells me that your emotions weren't your own, or at least forced onto you somehow," Onyx took a couple of steps away from Soul, "Please stay calm, this may feel like your soul is being touched and rubbed… **SOUL REDUCTION!**" Onyx's eyes suddenly took an unnatural orange tint, and Soul suddenly doubled over and started coughing.

What Onyx saw surprised even him; he saw Soul slumped over a huge black grand piano. Onyx also saw that there were two spotlights; one was on Soul and one was on a small red creature, the creature looked like a cross between the devil and an imp. Onyx's deduction skills ran into overdrive; the creature was wearing the same pinstriped suit as Soul was – this represented some connection between the two. Also the appearance of the imp somehow unnerved Onyx, like something unnatural but still there. Then it turned in Onyx's direction and started nibbling on his huge red fingers_… 'wh…what the FUCK!? THE MADNESS! IT'S IN THIS BOY!' _Onyx was shocked, paralysed. This boy was infected by the black blood, but how?

Onyx snapped back into reality, Soul had stopped his convulsions and was now lying on the couch; Maka was looking worriedly at Soul and shaking him.

"Black blood…how did you get infected with the black blood? SOUL! TELL ME!" Onyx shouted, obviously panic stricken; he couldn't believe that the black blood was still in existence and within a boy!

Onyx started walking towards Soul and Maka, worried for Soul's safety quickly spoke up, "Wait! Wait! Soul was cut by a boy wielding a demon sword, um, that's the only wound that he's received recently!" Maka was very scared, Onyx looked like he was about to maim Soul and Samantha and Hime weren't doing anything to calm him. Needless to say, Maka felt like she was ganged up on; out numbered and out powered.

"This weapon; what was it called?" Asked Onyx, trying to remain calm, tying to force his heart to stop smashing against his chest.

"Umm, I don't remem-" Maka was cut off by Onyx's next words.

"Ragnarok! Was it Ragnarok?" Onyx couldn't hold back his anticipation, losing his cool was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Ye…yes." Maka replied timidly.

"The boy who used Ragnarok; who is he and where can I find him?" Asked Onyx

"His name is Crona, I don't know where he is as of now." Maka was glad when the tension in the house started to fade.

"OK, thanks, I'm sorry for the outburst," Onyx paused and motioned Samantha and Hime forward. "Can they use your washing machine?"

Maka was surprised by the sudden change in topic but complied nonetheless, "Yes, I'll show you two how to use it."

Samantha, Hime and Maka went into the kitchen – where the washing machine was located.

Onyx looked at Blair who was looking at Soul's half conscious body, "Blair, tell Maka I'm going out for a while." Blair could only nod in response.

(-)

Onyx only managed to walk down the street until the soul trailing him finally spoke, "So, witch, why are you in my Maka's house?" Onyx turned around and saw the red haired death scythe looking at him with scrutinizing eyes.

"No, weapon… the question is; why aren't you? Are you not related to her?" Both Maka's and the man's soul wavelengths were similar so Onyx assumed that they were relatives. His assumption was correct.

"That's none of your business…" rebuked the red haired man, his voice low and regretful in tone.

"Your right, clearly you did something you regret, well whatever… I have two questions for you; one, where can I find Crona the demon sword wielder? And two;" the tension in the air suddenly broke, "What's Maka's favourite type of treat?"

"Huh?" The red haired scythe had a look of utter disbelief.

"Y'know, a cake, cookies, sweets. I'm being allowed to stay with her so I thought that I might repay her back somehow." Onyx almost gagged when the man closed in on him and spoke, his breath hitting Onyx's face.

"If you do anything to my Maka-" the man was cut off

"I'm not interested in Maka in a sexual sort of way if that's what you're implying, my eyes are set on someone else. Now, what's her favourite treat?" Onyx knew this man was stoned, getting information of him would be easier than usual but it still required a bit of coaxing.

Spirit told Onyx everything about Maka, from birth to when she was her age as of now. Even after Onyx got the location of Crona and Maka's favourite treat, Spirit still kept talking; gawking at how cute and perfect Maka was – so much in fact, the grotesque moon cringed even more than it usually did, it looked like it was in pain due to Spirit's rambling interrupting the silence of the night.

(-)

Samantha and Hime were sitting on the couch. Maka was in the kitchen getting drinks ready. Samantha was reading a fashion magazine and looked over at Hime, who was looking out of the living room window at apparently nothing.

"Hey, sis, ya been lookin' out the window for about an hour now, sparky'll come back when he does. Just chill for a while," said Samantha, even though she was touched at how loyal her sister was towards Onyx.

Hime took her eyes off the street she was looking at to say something to Samantha, but was interrupted by Onyx opening the door and walking in. Hime and Samantha saw that Onyx had a big white bag in his hand.

Onyx smiled at the sisters and took a big red box out of the bag and set it on the table.

When Maka walked out of the kitchen – she had decided on cleaning up some leftover dishes that Soul and Blair left out a few days ago – the petite meister saw something that made her go into a state of paralytic shock.

Onyx, Samantha, Hime, Blair and Soul were sitting in front of the wooden table in the living room. On the table was a huge cake the size of three heads, the cake was pinkish and had lots white sprinkles on the rounded side of it's cyclinder shaped body. When Maka finally approached the cake, she also saw that the edges of the top part of the cake had lots of grapes decorating it and there was also a message written in icing; THANK YOU!

"It's strawberry sponge cake with vanilla sprinkles and a hot chocolate center…I ran into your father, he told me that you ate this cake once when you were six in France and you asked for it every birthday, but he could never get the exact one. So here, as a thank you… enjoy!" Onyx smiled at Maka and the conflicted meister was at a loss for words.

"How?" Was all Maka managed to say.

"I had to go to a couple of confectionary stores to put this cake together, they never had the exact one at any so I decided to just get each store to make a section of the cake and I have to say it turned out quite well." Onyx held out a knife and flipped it; catching it on it's blade and pushing the handle towards Maka.

Maka took the knife and tried to hold back tears – she was touched that someone would go as far as Onyx did for something as trivial as a cake. "Thank you, so, so much. Your so kind…" Maka couldn't even find words to express the happiness at what she was feeling.

"Think nothing of it," Onyx said with a smile, this girl was so cute and sweet; no wonder Soul was in love with her. Onyx smiled at his thoughts… _'time to play matchmaker' _

"Kindness is one hell of'va rare thing to come across, at least for us… and I'm sorry for threatening you in the classroom the other day, I was too quick to act… I hope you forgive me." Samantha looked away from Maka and quickly said, "but I don't really care if you do, I'm just sayin'"

This caused Maka to smile softly and say, "Of course I forgive you Samantha, I was never actually angry to begin with."

Samantha was at a loss for words at how genuine Maka was. Hime – who had went into the kitchen to get plates and utensils – returned to the table and set the plates out and gave everyone a fork.

Maka was going to cut the cake, her hands trembling from holding back tears of joy. Onyx looked at Soul and made a gesture of a hand holding another hand and then shifted his eyes towards Maka and then back at Soul.

Soul got the message, he gripped Maka's hand tightly but not forcefully making Maka look Soul right in his eyes. "Hey now, no need to get all emotional; it's just a cake… here let me help you." With Soul's hand gripping Maka's, they brought the knife down to cut the first piece of the cake.

When all the pieces were evenly divided, Maka finally could not hold back her tears and started weeping openly while saying 'thank you' multiple times.

"Awww, don't cry sweaty, here take this," Blair said trying to comfort Maka and handing her a napkin.

Maka wiped her eyes and said a silent prayer in her head about finally having something that resembles an actual family after being devoid of one for so long. Soul laid his hand on Maka's shoulder gently and gave it a light squeeze. Maka who was in emotion overdrive, bravely grabbed Soul's arm – causing him to tense – and hold it tight with her arms.

"Thank you, all of you, I'm so happy." Maka sniffed twice and then picked up her fork.

A soft growl ripped from the air and Hime shifted awkwardly, "s…sorry." That was all Hime could say, she was far too embarrassed to say anything else – having been sitting next to Onyx, who was now smiling softly.

"Here," said Onyx to Hime, Onyx had a piece of his cake on the end of a fork and holding it out to Hime. Seeing this, Hime flushed a burning red and hesitantly opened her mouth a little – trying not to show teeth – and consuming the cake piece.

Onyx couldn't help but notice Hime's soft rose tinted lips slide across the smooth metal of the fork, he couldn't deny that he was slightly aroused – ok lie, he was deeply aroused.

"Huh… guess dieting did help her, who would'a thought." Samantha chuckled lightly until she saw a fork with cake on it dangle in front of her, Blair was holding out the fork and smiling.

"Open wide," Blair said in a sing-songy voice, making Samantha flush a slight pink. Steeling herself she took a bite of the huge piece of cake on the fork, eating it whole. "Oh, my… you have quite the mouth on you," Said Blair, the sexual innuendo hitting Samantha right in the face and causing her to look back down at her plate after saying a soft 'thanks.'

Onyx used the same fork that he used to feed Hime to pick up a piece of his cake a as soon as he was about to put it in his mouth, Hime shouted at him, "Wait! I think I got my saliva on the fork!"

"So?" Questioned Hime, he actually knew what she was concerned about but wanted to have fun with her – as he rarely got to relax like this.

"Well…um, it's just that, its like we're um… oh…" Hime started to blush a fiery red – even her neck was slightly pink – at the thoughts in her head, "It's like we're indirectly kissing…"

"Oh, do you not want to kiss me? Sorry I'll swap forks with you." Onyx loved teasing Hime into submission, but the next few words that came out of Hime's mouth surprised him.

"No! It's not that I don't want to but… kissing leads to arousal and arousal leads to…" Hime couldn't stop herself from talking, it was a defence mechanism for when she was nervous –only when she nervous because of Onyx though. Her next words mad her light headed at the mere idea, "It leads to…sex and I don't think I'm ready yet, we haven't even been on a date or anything…"

It was Onyx's turn to flush red, he loved Hime but didn't wasn't to soil her with his blood covered hands; the things he had done…he was just a murderer… but she felt like the one, the one that he could fall in love with and forget the evil to focus on the good. "Well, do you? I mean would you like to go out somewhere, anywhere? I don't really have a destination…"

Hime couldn't believe Onyx's words; she thought that she would have to ask him out, not the other way around. A small 'yes' was all she could manage.

Onyx's response was a soft 'good' and then he picked up another piece of cake to feed Hime, this time she smiled and ate it graciously; but her burning blush was still fresh on her face.

Samantha was watching this scene play out and was appalled by how fast their relationship had develops; from good friends to people who were preparing to have sex with each other is quite the development.

Maka and Soul was enjoying the cake and chatting about the school day and Blair had retired to take a bath, knowing Blair; Maka had told the trinity that she was going to study with Soul. And so, only Onyx and his weapons were left in the living room.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned dense, "Listen, you two. I didn't only go out to get Maka a cake…I visited Stein, I found Crona's location and me and him conversed; we came to the conclusion that there's suddenly a huge fluctuation in madness wavelengths. It makes sense, that was the reason why Maka and that kid attacked so recklessly five days ago; they were under the influence of madness, it affected their emotions and perception." Onyx unzipped his coat, "However, there is one variable; that blue haired child, he wasn't influenced because he didn't put his allies in danger… it could have just been because he didn't get the chance… but if he was somehow able to bypass the madness… I need to find out the reason; this could be my ace in the hole. Stein agreed to look into it for me...but umm, in return, we have to…um,"

"Just what? Spill it!" Samantha was curious to say the least.

"We have to become instructors at the DWMA." Onyx was smiling innocently, trying to cover up his disappointment.

"That's all…that's not so bad," said Hime, genuinely confused as to why Onyx was so hesitant.

"No, that's not what I meant; I meant that Stein managed to out-negotiate me, damn…" Onyx covered his face with one hand.

Samantha and Hime only looked at each other and started laughing.

After a few more hours had past, Onyx heard Samantha try and stifle a yawn; to no avail.

"Looks like you're tired Samantha, go to sleep." Onyx took his coat off and laid on the pink felt couch, he took a small pillow and laid it below his head to rest on, "I'm tired too, well… goodnight ladies, have a nice rest."

Samantha looked at Onyx like he had gone insane, "Huh? You ain't gonna sleep with us?"

"Ahh, nope. I really doubt the bed is big enough for three people to sleep on without touching each other, so umm, I think I'll just sleep down here." In all honesty, Onyx was just grabbing any excuse he thought off; he really didn't want to share a bed with women like them – Hime cuddles a lot and it turns him on to no end, and Samantha just gropes anything that makes contact with her hands. Onyx was afraid that he would do something he would regret, especially since his him and his weapons have not been able to sleep together since they were still kids for Medusa's experiments – and as of now, none of them were kids, they had grown so much.

"That lame ass excuse ain't cuttin' it, we haven't slept together in years, so drag ya ass up those stairs and get ready for bed." Samantha sounded a lot like a mother warning her child to go to sleep.

"Yes, please master, I miss all three of us in the same bed… we might not be able to do it ever again. Can we just enjoy it? Please?" Hime pleaded in a foreboding tone, the tone sent shivers up Onyx's spine and broke his heart. If Hime was referring to them dying in the near future… Onyx wouldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let his most loved people die, if he did; it would be unacceptable and he'd let his soul slowly burn for ever to save their lives.

"Ok, you girls go and clean up, I'll be there I promise." Onyx picked up his coat and walked up to their assigned room.

(-)

Everything was quiet in the Albarn residence, Onyx was laying on the surprisingly big bed – however, as big as it was; it could only fit two people on it – when his two weapons walked in. Without a word the sisters – now clad in pyjamas; Hime wearing a button up sleeping shirt and matching trousers which were both light blue and Samantha wore a black tube top and green shorts – turned off the light and closed the door.

Hime got on the right of Onyx, which caused him to shift away. Then Samantha got on the left of Onyx, which was massively inconvenient because Onyx couldn't shift anymore.

"Are you girls sure y-" Onyx was cut off

"Yes." Both sisters said in unison as they got ready for bed.

Hime cuddled up to Onyx's arm and instantly fell asleep, Onyx could feel Hime's large breasts push against his arm and he had no complaints. That is until Samantha cupped his ass roughly, she was obviously asleep due to her light snoring, which was very cute in Onyx's opinion. Onyx shifted Samantha's hand of his butt and laid there for a while.

'_Wow, this feels so right. Tomorrow a beginning starts, hopefully we can make it through the DWMA students without any permanent damage done; mentally or physically.' _Onyx looked at Samantha and lightly pecked her forehead, "I love you…sweet dreams my Goddess."

Onyx was then pulled to his right where Hime was looking at him like a neglected puppy. Onyx leaned over a kissed her on the lips – as brief as it was, the heat still lingered like after a supernova explosion – Hime was stunned, she only wanted a peck on the forehead like her sister; she had no complaints though, she actually wanted more but she was scared, scared of going to fast.

Onyx wrapped his free arm around Samantha and pulled her in to rest against him. Onyx also wriggled his other arm out of Hime's grasp and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling her in to rest on his shirt clad chest. "The first kiss was personal…" with that said, Onyx kissed Hime on her forehead and whispered, "I love you…sweet dreams my angel princess." And with that the trinity now had their long overdue rest.


End file.
